Naruto Darkstalker Shinobi
by granasaber master
Summary: Naruto learns of a power that sleep's deep within him but it has awoken, the enemies of Konoha will learn to fear the darkness for it hides many things.


**Naruto:Darkstalker Shinobi**

**Chapter 1 **

**A Legacy Revealed**

An:Hello out there my faithful readers and thank you for choosing to read this story, as you no doubt know this is Naruto/Darkstalkers crossover while there are several great fics in this section I thought I would throw my hat into the ring. This Fic was inspired by several of my favorites but the main ones being Rise of the Dark ones by Harbringer of Kaos and The Beast Within by Hung Nguyen so kudos to those guys for writing great stories. So enough of that and now on with the show, and as always the the graduation age is 16.

" Normal Talking."

' Normal Thought.'

"**Demon/Boss summon/Transformed Naruto talking."**

**'Demon/Boss summon thought.'**

"Jutsu/Special attacks!"

"YELLING!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the Darkstalkers franchises.

Our story starts in village surrounded by trees backed by a mountain with four faces carved into it, at the center is a large tower with the kanji for fire on the front. This is the village of Konoha one of the five great Shinobi villages the village is the main part of the military of Hi no Kuni(Fire country), it is lead by the current Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The village had recovered exceptionally well over the past 16 since the Kyubi no Yoko had attacked, no one know the reason the Fox attacked the village October 10th 16 years ago. The only reason that the village still stands is because of one man the Yondiame Hokage Minato Namikaze, he is the man responsible for the defeat of demon fox. The tale was that Minato had killed the Fox by sacrificing his life to fell it, but that was only a lie the truth is that no human could kill the chakra being he could only sacrifice his life to seal the demon away.

The vessel for mightiest of the Bijuu could be no simple object, the only thing that could possibly hold the beast was human child. So the Hokage sealed the Fox into the child by giving his life to the Shinigami, what a only a few knew was that the Hokage would not use the child of another he instead used his own son to seal the beast into entrusting the safety of village to the next generation.

After the death of the fourth Hokage the third Hokage was reinstated to lead the village once again, one of his first acts was to tell the people of the village of the Yondaime's sacrifice. Even with telling them that it was their leader's last wish that the child be seen a hero the villagers cried to blood and vengeance, to protect the child the third enacted a law that decreed no one was tell the younger generation of what the child held under pain of death. This law was also enforced on that the child was not to be told of what he held and the matter it's self was to remain a secret of the highest caliber.

But this did not mean that the boy led a happy life, when he was old enough the boy was put into an orphanage with the other children whom had lost their parents to either the attack or war. While there he was given the bare minimum of most things just enough so the guardians looked as if they were doing the job, but even this could not last for when he entered the Shinobi academy at the age of ten he was kicked out being told he was old enough to take care of himself.

This brought another problem of the villagers, being in the orphanage had removed him mostly from the village proper but now he was thrown right in the middle. While the majority of village chose to ignore him or insult him refusing to serve him, a few of the more hard core members of the village did get a bit physical from time to time but only when drunk claiming the alcohol caused it. But the worst of it was the forced isolation by the villagers who told their children to stay away from him making him grow up with few people that cared for him.

But unknown to all a power that is not of this world sleeps within the young man just waiting for the moment it can be released.

_*Scene change*_

A young man that appear to be around the age of 16 walks along a back street of Konoha, the young man was at an average height of 5'6 with a slight frame. He wears a bright orange jump suit with patches of black across it, if one looked close enough they could see a drying sheen of sweat across him. His hair was wild mess of blond spikes that pointed in all directions, his face had a slight rounding to it from the remaining baby fat that he still possessed. His skin had a slight tan to it with the only visible mark were those on his cheeks that looked to be whiskers, his eyes were blue only seen in sapphires of the highest quality. This is Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and the son of the fourth Hokage not that he knew about the last one.

At the moment he was heading back to his apartment after training session to get ready for team assignments, he was feeling disappointed that his training was stagnating. He had practiced all he knew but that wasn't much, he was already proficient in the Henge(Transform),Kawarimi(Replacement) and was unable to use the Bunshin no jutsu(Clone Technique) but was able to use the superior Kage Bunshin(Shadow clone) jutsu. Tho he did find something strange with that jutsu like when he was fighting one and he landed a punch to it's jaw dispelling it, but when that happened Naruto was hit with the strange phantom feeling he had just socked himself in the jaw he would have to figure it out later.

That was another thing Naruto had to work on was his Taijutsu, he knew the basics like how to punch and kick correctly without hurting himself but he never really learned the academy style it never felt right to him. He instead used his instincts to use what he felt was right.

Naruto sighed again hopefully when he and his team were assigned a Sensei they would help the blond out get his training back on track but in the mean time he would have to work that much harder to improve by himself!

_In a far away training ground._

Two spandex clad figures paused in their workout and looked towards the village, the smaller of the two figures speaks first.

"Yosh Gai-Sensei! I believe someone has awakened their Flames of Youth!"

"Hmm your right my cute disciple we must match this person's Flames of Youth or will have to carry a boulder on our backs while skipping around Konoha!"

"Yosh Gai-Sensei!"

_Back with Naruto._

Unknown to what he had started the teen walked back his home, the young man looked up towards the sky at the full moon in it's silvery glory. For what ever reason Naruto had always enjoyed looking at the moon especially the full moon, that particular phase always filled him an energy that made him slightly hyper … well more then normal anyway.

So deep in thought was the boy he didn't notice someone step out of an alley behind him, it wasn't until something impacted the back of his skull with enough force to send him crashing down to the ground.

Groaning Naruto attempted to pick himself up but was unable as a wave of disorientation washed over him along with the pain throbbing from the back of his head, he probably had concussion and what ever had hit him hadn't been to easy on his brain as it was sent bouncing around his skull. Rolling on to his side Naruto looked up at who ever had hit him and saw a somewhat familiar face.

"M-Mizuki?" stuttered out Naruto as his brain tried to work correctly.

No Mizuki was in jail for attempted murder and treason but there was enough of a resemblance to make his addled mind confuse the two.

The silver haired man sneered at the fallen blond "No you monster I'm not my brother I am Hibiki Touji and I will pay you back for what you did to my brother!" he brought his weapon, a simple hammer with wood shaft and stone head, to bear with one side having blood on it most likely his.

The man slammed it into the teens ribs with enough force to hear a crack from them, Naruto could definitely tell at least one of his bones was broken from that since he was having a small problem breathing.

Gasping in some air that made his ribs ache "He was traitor he tried to kill me and another and steal something important." said Naruto hoping to reason with the man.

As soon as he finished speaking Hibiki kicked him in the ribs causing him to starting hacking coughing hoping the rib that was broken didn't puncture an organ "Shut up freak! I don't care about that now my family can't walk down the street without being talked behind our backs about Mizuki, our business is going to hell because you didn't die like a good little demon but I'm about to fix that right now!" he raised the hammer over his head preparing to smash the blond's skull in.

While the man was talking Naruto was growing angrier by the second, the man didn't care that that his brother had tried to kill some one or that he was going to betray his home that he had sworn loyalty to. All this person cared about was that he had gotten caught and how it affected him that PISSED him off!

Normally Naruto wasn't an angry person he was more an easy going guy, he rarely lost his temper, the only times in recent memory he had gotten truly angry was when Mizuki had tried to kill Iruka-Sensei and when a drunken merchant had grabbed Ayame-nee-chan's behind. But this time Naruto had a head wound making him have less control over himself.

Something _snapped_ deep within him that caused a chain reaction of events that would change his life forever.

Just before the man was about to swing the hammer he froze when he locked gazes with the boy, gone were the deep blue eyes that were like the ocean in their place were a pair of unearthly yellow that had an inner glow to them with animal like quality. Across his body intricate black marks spread until they covered most of him, the pattern looked incomplete as if half finished.

The markings suddenly shatter falling off the boy to the ground, when this happens the teen releases a ear shattering yell "RAHHHHHHHH!" during this a intense flash of light is given off from destruction of the markings.

Clutching his eyes in pain from the flash Hibiki drops his hammer and falls on his ass after a few seconds his vision clears the sight that greets him terrifies him as he begins to shake like a leaf in a storm.

Where once an injured teenager lay there now was something that would plague Hibiki's nightmare for years to come … that is if he would live past this night, the thing was standing having reared to it's full height to tower over the cowering man.

The being was at least 7 feet tall and covered with dark blue fur with white only on it's feet and arms with a burst of white across it's chest, it's body was made of lean compact muscle that gave it a powerful frame that was built for speed. It's head was of a wolf set in a snarl with it's yellow eyes looking with rage at the man at it's feet, the beast stood on two legs like a man but the legs themselves looked like that of canine with ivory white claws. The beast had five finger hands that were much like a humans only far stronger with each finger tipped with razor sharp white claws, behind it swished a tail in agitated manner, the only clothing it wore was a pair shredded orange pants that only came down to it's knee's.

With a look of instinctual terror on his face Hikibi crab walked backward into a nearby wall and continued to try to push pasted the wall "Please I'm sorry forgive me mercy." pathetically begged the man who was not five minutes ago attempting murder.

The only answer he got was the beast throwing it's head back to let out a howl **"AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** the cry echoed through out the village, when the howl stopped the wolf man lunged forward at the man who let out a scream of terror.

"AAAAAHHHHGGGGgg!"

_At the Inuzuka clan home during the howl._

"**AHOOOOOOOOOO!"**

At the sound of the howl every member of the Inuzuka clan, both human and canine, immediately looked towards the sound with an instinctual shivering running down their spines even those asleep were awoken.

Not even the clan head was spared from as she awoke at the sound reached her ears she shot up in her bed looking towards the sound "What the hell was that Kuromaru?" she asked the large black and gray dog that lay on the floor at the bed side.

"I don't know but it sounded pissed off." replied the one eyed dog,he may have been the alpha of the Inuzuka pack but his instincts were telling him that an alpha even greater then him was around, and somebody had royally pissed it off poor bastard.

_With Naruto._

A squad of ANBU had arrived to investigate the howl from the area that was heard all over Konoha, unfortunately they had an Inuzuka with them which he and his Ninken partner weren't looking happy about heading towards what his instincts were telling him to run away from.

When they arrived at the scene the team was unprepared for what they saw, one of the walls was covered in blood that could be mistaken for a new coat of paint and was that an arm on the other side of the street or that leg hanging from the wire how did that get up there?

It was then the lead Shinobi saw a person covered in blood mostly on his hands and chest none of it his own, walking over towards the person with his ninjato drawn and ready for use he nudged their face with his foot so to get a better look and swore at what he saw.

"Fuck me!"

On the person's face was feature that only one person in the entire village had, whisker marks.

"Ah shit kid this gonna get complicated real quick." already thinking the shit storm that this would kick up from him just being here.

_Scene Break_

A man in flowing white and red robes moved down the hall of the of Konoha's hospital at a pace that spoke of purpose, this man is Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hoakage of Konoha. Not even half an hour ago he was awoken by an ANBU and told that a situation had arose that dealt with Naruto, he quickly dressed and had the ANBU give him a highlight version of things.

Naruto had been found at the scene of a brutal murder and a report of an inhuman howl that was in the same general area, apparently Naruto was covered in blood that was not his own and that they were guessing was the victims. The body that was found they had been able to identify it so far since they were still picking up the pieces, the squad that had responded also thought that what ever made that howl had also been there since there were claw marks in the stone wall where the person was killed.

The investigators believed that whatever had made the claw marks had committed the murder but that didn't explain how the blood got on Naruto like that so he had sent for Inochi to come and examine Naruto's memories of the event. He had also sent for Iruka Umino so that Naruto would wake up to a friendly face.

He just reached the hallway that Naruto's room was in when a voice behind him called out to him "Hokage-Sama.".

Turning around the old man saw two younger men approaching him, one of the men was a blond man of middling age wearing the black uniform of the Konoha interrogation squad this is Inoichi Yamanaka. The other man was the younger of the two being in his early 20's with brown hair and scar across the bridge of his nose, his clothes were the standard Chunin uniform complete with green vest this Iruka Umino Naruto's academy teacher and unofficial big brother.

"Hokage-Sama is Naruto okay? Is he hurt? What happened?" asked the Chunin in high speed not allowing the man to answer as he was panicking slightly.

That was until a hand covered his mouth curtsey of the Hokage "Iruka calm down." said the man soothingly getting the younger man to settle down " From what the ANBU reported Naruto is fine he's just resting." he removed his hand from Iruka's mouth.

"That's good to hear Hokage-Sama." said the teacher after calming down from the Hokage's assurances.

Turning back towards his previous path he motioned for the two to fallow him "I have asked you both here for a reason, Iruka your here so if Naruto wakes up he will remain calm with you here as a friendly face, Inoichi you are here to find out what happened during the incident since Naruto is the only witness and I'd rather find out as soon as possible rather then waiting for Naruto to wake upas that may take to long." getting nods from the two he opened the door to the teen's room.

Upon entering the Hokage's and Iruka's eyes widened at what they were seeing even Inoichi raised an eyebrow and said "Hm I remember him being blond.".

This was true the teens appearance had been altered but had remained close enough that they could see it was him, the teen's once golden blond hair was now a striking shade of pure white that still retained the spiky untamed look. The boy's face had lost the last parts of his baby fat that had remained were now gone leaving him sharper features that still had the whisker like markings. Naruto body had also under gone a radical change with him now being 7 inches taller then before making him 6'1 in height, his body had also filled out having lost the skinny frame that had plagued him from not receiving the proper diet and gained the musculature of a person their prime of health with a balanced body between speed and strength.

"He was."Said both the Hokage and Iruka as they looked at the changed young man.

Shrugging the interrogation expert walked over to the sleeping teen putting a hand on each of the boys temples "Might as well get this over with now while he's sleeping." without another word the man closed his eyes using a jutsu without vocalization to jump into the teen's mind.

The wait for Inoichi was several minutes that passed in silence until the head of the Yamanaka opened his eyes blinking a few times to clear the slight disorientation that the jutsu caused when he reentered his body.

"Did you get the information?" automatically asked Saurtobi.

Inoichi looked slightly uncertain at this but spoke any way "Most of it, the body we found was Mizuki's little brother Hibiki Touji he wanted revenge for ruining his families name so he attacked Naruto by jumping him, the guy attacked with a what looked like sledgehammer made of rock that he hit Naruto with in the back of the head. After that the memories get somewhat fuzzy because of the head wound but I think it's enough to get the kid off on self defense if he's brought up on charges the only thing is that the memories from when Hibiki was about to finish him off all I get after that is emotions like anger and blind rage then nothing that's about all I can tell." the blond man sighed at this because he normally could get the entire memory but something had happened to block this memory, he had only seen that in cases of multiple personalities which knew the kid didn't have.

The Hokage dismissed the interrogator as he waited with Iruka for the young Jinchuriki to awaken, thankfully they didn't have to wait long as the white haired teen started to groan as he opened his eyes revealing his normal blue orbs.

"Ugh what the hell happened?" asked the boy as he stretched his sore and stiff muscles.

"That's what we'd like to know Naruto." a voice from his bed side, looking to the side Naruto saw the Hokage and Iruka standing there with serious looks on their faces.

A few minutes later the blond told the two what he remembered from the attack, the elderly man was deep in thought of what he was told by Naruto. The blond didn't remember what happened after Hibiki had raised the hammer to kill him all saw was a blur of motion. He had first thought that the teen had tapped into his prisoners chakra but that was thrown out the window when the ANBU team had reported that their was a strange chakra signature at the area but it wasn't the Kyuubi's.

His thought process was interrupted by the arrival of a nurse "Excuse me Hokage-Sama but it's time for Naruto's next injection." said the woman as she held up a rather large needle.

This immediately soured Naruto's mood since the whited haired teen hated needles but knowing that it would happen anyway he stuck out his right arm.

"Sorry Naruto this doesn't go in your arm." she had a small smile that was mischievous, at that the blue eyed youth eye's widened and was about to protest but Iruka cut him off.

"It's not like no one's seen it before Mr. Flying mooner." a small chuckle escaping the man's lips.

"I would have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for that damn wall." groused Naruto as he thought about the time he had set up the skyline so he could moon the academy class rooms he had even dressed in dark clothes and dyed his hair but he miscalculated and ended up slamming into a wall with his pants down.

Taking a page from his classmate Shikamaru book he muttered troublesome and got up and bent over the bed with his ass in the air hanging out the loose hospital gown, sadly the nurse's hand slipped during the injection making the needle pierce the teen's flesh harder then it should have digging deeper into the muscle of his behind.

"YEOW!" cried out Naruto as a change over took the former blond, his muscles bulged and started to grow in size along with popping sound filled the air as his bone began to reform and grow, the teens shot up in height as a thick coat of coarse dark blue fur sprouted out of his skin with a few spots of white joining it. Where a 6'1 human teenager once stood now a 7'2 hybrid of a man and wolf now stood.

The nurse was the first to react "OH my!" was all she said before fainting and falling backward.

"**What's up with her?"** asked the beast it's voice deeper and rougher but still recognizable as Naruto, his yellow eyes widened as he heard his own voice **"Is that me?"**.

Before either man could stop him the teen age wolf man looked into a small mirror attached to the wall of the room, upon looking at his muzzled visage the boy that was once a blond whispered in voice that was on the verge of a panic attack **"Oh my god what the hell happened to me?"** asked the teen as he looked down at his white fur covered hands that now had talons on the tips.

It was times like this he wished he was the one that he given his life to seal the Kyuubi instead of Minato.

Chapter one end.

An:And there we have it the first chapter of the Winner of the my poll, I have to ask how does it stack up with my other work or other similar works out there so read and review until next time since I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story.


End file.
